A phase 3 trial evaluating its activity in patients with chemo-resistant hairy cell leukemia (HCL) has been completed. The response rate is very high with many complete and partial remissions lasting 6 months or more. There have been no major side effects. The data will be submitted to the FDA this year. For mesothelioma therapy we are evaluating a new genetically engineered immunotoxin (LMB-100) in patients with mesothelin expressing malignancies in collaboration with Drs. Raffit Hassan and Christine Alewine.